Strange Summoner
by yugihfan2002
Summary: Yami never left for the afterlife because Yugi begged him not to, but then Yami starts taking over Yugi's life. The breaking point comes when Yami almost beats Yugi to death. Becomes a yugioh/ffx cross.


Strange Summoner: Yami never left for the Afterlife, instead he stayed because Yugi begged him too, but slowly Yami is taking over Yugi's life. The breaking point comes when Yami almost beats Yugi to death after coming home drunk. Seeing this,** Maat** the Egyptian goddess of Judgment decides to send Yugi to a world where his true power can awaken, to the world of Spira. A final fantasy ten-2 and Yugioh crossover.

Yugi cried as he flipped over the last card that he knew would win the ceremonial duel for him. He had tried everything he could think of to get out of it, but had realized very quickly that the only way out of the duel was to win. Strangely, Yami only smiled as Yugi defeated him.

"I'm glad that if anyone had to defeat me, it was you young Yugi. Do not cry for me, for I go to a better place now." He shook Yugi's hand as he looked back; the doors to the afterlife were opening behind him, beckoning him inside. Yugi felt a strange warmness flooding through his body, and he looked up at Yami with confusion.

"I have given you my shadow powers Yugi. Hopefully you will never find a use for them, but now the cards and my magic are bonded to you, they will protect you as they once protected me."

It was then that Yugi finally found his voice, as Yami was preparing to step into the door that lead to the afterlife, "What about your promise Yami?" he practically screamed, "You promised that you'd always be there when I needed you, well I need you now! And what about all the adventures we shared? Do they truly mean nothing to you? Do I truly mean that little to you?"

"Yugi, you don't understand."

"No Yami, it's you who doesn't understand. You're taking the easy way out, something you taught me was a vile and dishonorable thing to do. You're just going to leave me here because it's easier than facing this new world that you don't know anything about! You just can't stand the fact that for once, someone knows more than the great pharaoh Atemu!"

Yami sighed, and turned away from the golden doors, "You're right Yugi, I wasn't thinking. Let's go home."

At first, everything was great, Yami had received his own body from Isis, and Yugi was learning how to control his new abilities. The first person to pull away was Tea who was always taking Yami to some social event or another.

With all of the training, Yugi was falling behind in school, and didn't seem to care what was happening. Soon, Joey no longer met Yugi at the front doors as he always had. Ryou seemed to be the only one to still care about the small Hikari, but when he was transferred to another school, there was no one left for Yugi.

Yugi stopped going to school eventually, and not long after, Yugi's grandfather died. Yami hadn't even come for the funeral, instead going to some senior party that Joey had invited him to. That night as Yugi studied with the Dark Magician, Yami came home for the first time drunk out of his mind.

"I shink iths thime we had a thak you and me." He managed to slur.

The Dark Magician took one look at the dangerous gleam in Yami's eyes, and begged Yugi to stay, but Yugi still believed in Yami, so he banished the magician back to the shadows. The first hit caught him by surprise. He hadn't been expecting Yami to do such a thing. As blows rained down on his unprotected body, the cards wept and begged to come out to help him. But Yugi wouldn't let them. He knew it wasn't Yami's fault, and that he didn't mean to do what he was doing. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Yugi dared a glance; Yami was passed out on the floor, a pool of vomit running from his mouth to the floor. Yugi flipped him on his side so that he wouldn't choke, and then fell asleep.

In the morning, Yami was tending to Yugi's wounds, apologizing even as he wrapped bandages around the wounds he had made, and Yugi had forgiven him. It went on like this for several nights, Yami would come home drunk, and beat on Yugi, in the morning he would apologize as he tended to the wounds, and then one night, as Yugi heard the door slam, he couldn't help but flinch as he saw the belt in Yami's hand. By the time it was over, he was bleeding so badly that he thought he was going to die. A bright light appeared in his room, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Fear not little Hikari, for I am here to save you. I have seen what Atemu has been doing to you, and I am appalled at his actions. Therefore it is my duty as goddess of judgment to send you far away to somewhere that your powers will grow, and will you will not have to fear Yami. Good luck little Hikari….."

And then there was only blackness….


End file.
